Love of My Life
by Lillica
Summary: Now all 21 years old, Eriol invites Tomoyo and Sakura to stay with him in England for a week. Only Tomoyo is able to make it, will being alone spark their relationship into something beyond friendship?


************Flashback to 8 years ago************* ****

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the idea for this story, which is not intended for profit.

****

* * * * * **Flashback** * * * * * 

Tomoyo smiled, "I always knew you were a very kind person, Hiiragizawa-kun." 

"What made you think so?"

"I could see how you were always watching over Sakura-san and Li-kun with kind eyes."

"You truly have wonderful observation skills. Did you ever realize what I really was?"

"Oh, no, not at all… Rather than think you had magical powers I knew you were a gentle person with a kind heart and keen insight."

Pleased, Eriol clasped her hands smiling. "I'm glad you think so Daidouji-san. Promise me that you and Sakura-san will keep in touch with letters and phone calls."

Sakura beamed, "Of course Eriol-kun! Tomoyo-chan and I could never forget you."

He smiled warmly at them both, "And we will never forget you two, or any of you." He paused, grinning slyly. "Oh and Sakura-san I give you and my cute relative best wishes in the future, you make a perfect pair."

She blushed and looked at the ground, "Arigatou…"

"And Daidouji-san, never stop using your wonderful talents, I know they will someday get you far in life."

"Arigatou Hiiragizawa-kun."

"Please, call me Eriol." With a last almost unnoticeable gaze at her, he turned to face Nakuru and Spinel. "Ready to go?"

The three began to walk away, Sakura stepped forward and bid another goodbye. They stopped and waved back smiling, then continued walking until they disappeared from sight.

* * * * * **End Flashback** * * * * * 

****

Eight Years Later: 

Tomoyo hummed merrily as she went through the mail. She neatly stacked the bills into piles, tossing away any junk mail. A letter addressed to her instantly caught her attention as she recognized the handwriting on the front. It was from Eriol, her and Sakura's long-time friend from their years at Tomoeda. Both of them kept in touch with him through weekly letters and phone calls, and sometimes even visited each other when they got the chance. This must be her reply to her last letter, Tomoyo quickly opened it, eager to hear from him.

__

Dear Tomoyo-san,

You still enjoy playing matchmaker, I see. I can just imagine their reactions, would you be sure to send me a copy of the videotape?

No, I believe he has found new playmates where he is currently staying. I'm not worried though, Nakuru will come back eventually when he tires of them, or when they leave the country in fear - I'm guessing the latter.

As for Spinel, well he has become infatuated with some feline down the street. It's strange because usually he wouldn't even give a second glance to something with less intellect than him, which he seems to believe is everyone. Even stranger is the fact that Nakuru set them up together, so now Spinel doesn't fight with him as often. Anyway, it's quite amusing to see him acting like a fool who is head over heels, and to be honest, it's sometimes a little scary too.

Now I must apologize for cutting this letter short, but I have a request of you. I know it may be hard to take time off of your busy schedule, but I would love if you and Sakura-san would come and stay for a week in the summer, here in England. I haven't been able to see you in person since I visited for a weekend a few years ago. The time was too short and I miss you both dearly, please say you'll come.

Sincerely,

Eriol

Tomoyo re-read the last paragraph, her eyes still twinkling with laughter and happiness. She had missed him a lot too, and going to visit him would be a lot of fun. The only time she would be able to take time off of work would be next week, hopefully it would be a good time for the three of them. Clutching the letter, she quickly ran off to find Sakura and tell her the great news, knowing she would be just as thrilled at the invitation. Thought whirling in her head, Tomoyo's heart couldn't help but leap with excitement. _She was going to England_. 

* * * * * * * * * *

Eriol opened his front door, and stared at the woman standing there with a mixture of pleasant surprise and happiness. "Tomoyo-san!" 

Tomoyo smiled warmly, "Konnichiwa Eriol-kun! It's so good to see you again."

He smiled and hugged his friend, "Same to you, it's been much too long. Where is Sakura-san?"

"Sakura came down with the flu and couldn't make it. She's very sorry she wasn't able to come, and sends her love. Poor thing fainted trying to convince me she was well enough to come."

"That's terrible, I was looking forward to seeing her as well. Will she be alright staying alone?"

The worried look in Tomoyo's eyes disappeared into a mischievous glint. "Don't worry, Syaoran-kun is staying at the apartment to take care of her."

Eriol grinned, "What are you up to this time?"

"Let's just say I'll be able to watch everything when I get home." She smiled cutely at him, "Don't you think your magic would make things a little more interesting though?"

He laughed shaking his head, Tomoyo sure hadn't changed and he was glad. "Let me take your bags Tomoyo-san, then we can go and scheme inside."

* * * * * * * * * * 

He studied her sleeping face; she looked so peaceful and angelic. He resisted an urge to run his hand through her hair. As he stood there, Eriol's mind drifted back to when they had first met. His attention was supposed to be focused on Sakura and increasing her power, but something unexpected had distracted him…

Eriol had been in a happy and fairly serious relationship with Kaho when he came to Japan. Despite this, he couldn't help but be fascinated by Tomoyo, enchantment that had eventually grown into something more. She had been so pretty and cute. Her personality was very likeable and though often shadowed and somewhat unnoticeable by Sakura's sunny, energetic one, Eriol had seen it. She was very polite, kind, gentle, funny, intelligent, sweet, warm and talented. What he admired most was how being rich never went to her head, and how she would be happy as long as the one she loved was happy, even if it meant they weren't together. Of course there was always that fun little scheming spark she had that he had always loved to watch.

A strange feeling came over him, something he didn't fully understand and didn't want to try and admit. It was almost as if…

"Eriol-kun? Did I sleep in too late?"

Startled by her voice he jumped back. He almost laughed, here he was, once the most powerful magician, flustered and tongue-tied like a young teenager.

Eriol quickly gained his composure. "Not at all Tomoyo-chan. I'm sorry I woke you, I just came to see if you wanted breakfast."

She smiled sleepily, "Hai, that would be great. Arigatou!"

If he wasn't too busy thinking of how lovely she was, Eriol might have congratulated himself for that cover up.

* * * * * * * * * * 

"Would you give me singing lessons?"

Tomoyo looked up from her book, surprised by the sudden question. "Nani?"

"I love your voice Tomoyo-san, and I wish to improve my own. Will you help me?"

She smiled, though couldn't help but think there was something more to it than that. "Of course Eriol-kun." She paused, her voice sweetening, "That is I will try since I don't know if I can help something that bad."

He faked a pout at her joke; "You're just jealous of my wonderful talent and worry that I will surpass you in singing once I practice."

Tomoyo laughed, then stopped to look at him with a delicate eyebrow raised. "Would there happen to be a specific reason why you wish to improve?"

"No, no reason, I just thought I might as well learn from a master while I can."

She knew better than to believe him, but said nothing of it. "Okay, where should we begin? Do you have a song in mind?"

"Yes actually… but let's start with something easy, you can decide."

"Okay, let me think…" Tomoyo was silent for a few minutes then began to sing a verse of a familiar song. For a moment he was lost in her perfect voice and beauty. Tomoyo had blossomed from a cute little girl to a breath taking young woman. At the moment her long, silky purple hair was worn down and curled into little ringlets. She had grown taller and developed a wonderful figure. Tomoyo had the kind of natural beauty and elegance that guys stopped to gawk at and girls stopped to glare at.

She finished singing and turned to him, "What about that song?" 

Eriol snapped back to attention, having no idea what she had just been singing. Pushing away his amused laughter, he smiled smoothly at her. "Arigatou, it's absolutely perfect."

* * * * * * * * * * 

Tomoyo's eyes were bright and sparkly, she reminded him of a bouncy little girl again. Her face shone with happiness as she skipped down the path, now practically dragging Eriol with her. "It's so beautiful Eriol-kun! I've never seen so many magnificent flowers and trees before."

He smiled, content that her reaction to the valley had been even better than he had expected. She looked so cute running everywhere, taking pictures and exclaiming how pretty everything was. He wished Sakura could see it too, but he knew Tomoyo would show it all to her so she felt like she had actually been there. "I thought you'd like it, wait until you see the stream, it's not too far from here."

She ran ahead, her long braids flying behind her. Eriol laughed and ran after her, feeling like a kid again himself. Tomoyo brought out so much fun in him, unlike anyone had ever done before. He caught up to her; she smiled and re-linked her arm with his. 

Tomoyo stopped to smell a patch of violets. For a second, in his vision, she reminded him of Kaho. He blinked and closed his eyes, trying to push it away. She noticed this, her expression growing concerned. "Is something wrong Eriol-kun? You looked pained, like you had a bad memory."

He looked at her, amazed at how after these years she still had her keen observation. Eriol briefly wondered if those stunning eyes looking at him now had ever seen and realized how he felt for her. "I'm fine, I had just remembered something hurtful from the past."

She hesitated, "It was Mizuki-sensei… wasn't it?"

Eriol was briefly startled, "How did you know?"

"I remember how much you cared for her, how much it must have hurt when she left you. You didn't speak much about her or what had happened after that, you only avoided the topic. Yesterday you had the same look when I mentioned her name at the dinner table, and that is how I knew. I understand that it is painful, but maybe it will help to talk about it."

Her gentle tone was soothing; Eriol felt he should explain what happened instead of dismissing the subject. "I thought she loved me Tomoyo-san, she was such a wonderful woman. One day she simply told me that she still cared a lot about me, but felt that we should be apart because there was something missing." Eriol didn't add that Kaho had sensed he had feelings for someone else and it was slowly pushing her away.

"I'm sorry Eriol-kun," she hugged him, "I wish things could have worked out better for you."

He sighed and hugged her back, wondering if Kaho had known exactly who the person had been. "Arigatou Tomoyo-san, but really I'm okay. Maybe it was for the best, Kaho and I were not meant to be." Eriol picked one of the violets and carefully placed it in her hair; "We are both destined to someday find our own true love."

Tomoyo felt herself blush slightly at his touch, "I'm sure you will soon."

He smiled almost sadly at her; maybe he had already found it.

* * * * * * * * * * 

Tomoyo giggled, "You look adorable Eriol, almost as kawaii as Sakura would!"

Eriol sweatdropped as Tomoyo pulled a video camera out of no where and began to tape him. He had somehow found himself dressed up in a frilly sheep costume that Tomoyo had just happened to have with her that also just happened to be his size.

'How did I ever let her convince me to do this?' He wondered, though he already knew the answer. Just one pretty, pleading smile from her was all it took. Tomoyo had learned this quickly and used it to her advantage quite often.

"If anyone sees that tape, you know I'll kill you, right?"

She smiled teasingly, "Oh no problem. No one will see this tape; they'll only see the few hundred copies I make of it. I think I'll title it, "What Eriol likes to wear when he thinks no one is watching." It has a nice ring to it, ne?"

Eriol growled playfully, "You're in for it now, just wait until I -" He was cut off as he tripped over the poofy skirt.

Tomoyo focused the camera on his face. "You're so cute when you pretend to be mad Eriol-kun."

He grabbed her ankle and tugged. Caught by surprise, she lost her balance and fell -- right on top of him.

Both of their laughter stopped as they turned serious. Their faces were now so close together, only inches away. Eriol pushed a loose strand of her hair behind her ear, mesmerized by her beauty. He looked in her eyes to give her time to pull away if she wanted. Tomoyo lifted her mouth towards him in response and closed her eyes. He slowly closed the distance.

A little shock passed through him as their lips touched. It was the sweetest, warmest kiss he had ever experienced, everything about it felt so right. He put his arms around her and she did the same, gently touching his face. Eriol ended it softly; both looked at each other awkward silence.

"E… Eriol-kun?"

"Hai?"

Tomoyo smiled and kissed the tip of his nose, "What in the world took you so long?"

* * * * * * * * * * 

Eriol turned as Tomoyo appeared from behind him, carrying her suitcases. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, "Good morning."

He removed her arms and stepped back, she looked at him in surprise. "Is something wr-"

Eriol cut her off, wishing he didn't have to, "Don't… just don't say anything."

She looked searchingly into his face, "Have I done something wrong?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

He looked away, "I just can't be with you Tomoyo…"

"I don't understand…" Her eyes shimmered with confused tears.

He didn't touch her, afraid that if he did he wouldn't be able to control his own emotions. Last night had been so wonderful, so perfect, and it had scared him. Him, half the reincarnation of Clow Reed, had been scared out of his mind. He had never felt such a strong emotion before, and Eriol knew he would not be able to take it if Tomoyo ever left him like Kaho had. "…I-I just can't! What part don't you understand?"

Tomoyo looked like he had slapped her across the face. "…Please don't tell me that last night didn't mean anything to you."

Eriol didn't answer.

Her voice grew quiet, "My plane is boarding very soon, I have to leave for the airport now." She picked up her suitcases and quickly began to walk out the door and down his driveway.

"Tomoyo-san…" Eriol heard himself whisper, not fully realizing he had said her name out loud. Tomoyo slowly turned, her lovely violet eyes locking with his blue ones.

"…Hai?"

Eriol felt the unusual flutter of his heart, a sensation he only felt around her. He silently cursed at himself, he should have just let her leave, but it was too late now. He hated himself even more for having to lie to her like this, to give her no explanation. She stood there looking so pretty and innocent, her expression turning hopeful.

"I…" Eriol stopped, unsure if he should finish his sentence. His heart raced, he felt so unusually confused. He wanted to so badly, but he couldn't just ask her to drop her whole life in Japan to live in England with him. She had a wonderful career as a fashion designer and singer, slowly becoming very famous. All her family and friends lived there, including Sakura, the person a part of Tomoyo's heart would always belong to. No, he had just broken her heart; she would probably refuse him. Besides, she was happy with the way she lived. He had never let another person become so close to him before, it was something he couldn't allow. Eriol knew it was better to just try and forget about what had happened between them, to just try and forget about how he felt about her.

"…I hope you have a safe trip," he finished, turning away, unable to look at the hurt and sadness in her eyes.

He was lucky he did not have to see her expression as she whirled around, tears now streaming down her face. "Goodbye Hiiragizawa-kun."

Eriol saddened further at hearing her call him by his last name. He wanted to reach out to her, to wrap his arms around her and never let her go. Instead he stood in the doorway as she called a cab and drove away without another look in his direction.

* * * * * * * * * * 

"Excuse me ma'am, would you please empty your pockets."

Tomoyo apologized and pulled out some loose change she had forgotten about. She handed it to the security guard and walked through the metal detector again. The shrill beeping went off for a second time.

He eyed her somewhat suspiciously, she looked like a nice person but it was obvious something had upset her. "You must remove anything metal, are you sure you didn't miss anything?"

Feeling rather embarrassed by the crowd now forming around them, Tomoyo began to search for anything that could be setting off the alarm. She found nothing and tried walking through it once more, only to have it go off again.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to conduct a strip search."

"I'm not hiding anything sir, but if that's what you need to do then please hurry, I need to catch my plane." Tomoyo looked at the floor to try and avoid the stares from people that had stopped to watch. Some were sympathetic, others were accusing, and some seemed to be enjoying watching it. She had a strange feeling about this, but pushed it aside, sure that it was just wishful thinking. A sudden familiar voice broke her thoughts and she turned in astonishment.

"Tomoyo-san!" Eriol pushed his way through the people, making his way to her. Her heart leaped, but she didn't look at him directly.

"Oh Tomoyo… I'm so sorry for what I said before. I thought it would be best if we were to just forget about everything, but I was wrong. A few minutes after you left I realized that I couldn't just let the best thing in my life walk away. 

You know how you helped me with my singing? Well I have something I want to sing for you." Eriol cleared his throat and tentatively lifted her chin to meet his eyes.

__

"I am amazed when I look at you.

I see you smiling back at me, 

It's like all my dreams come true.

I am afraid if I lost you,

I would fall through the cracks and lose my track in this crazy lonely world

So turn to silver to believe,

When the nights can be so long.

Your faith gave me the strength,

It kept me going on.

You are the love of my life,

And I'm so glad you found me.

You are the love of my life,

Baby, put your arms around me.

I guess this is how it feels,

When you finally find something real.

My angel in the night,

You are my love, the love of my life.

I look in your eyes, lost inside your kiss,

I think if I had never met you, about all the things I'd miss.

So turn to silver to believe,

When a love can be so strong.

Your faith gave me the strength,

It kept me going on.

You are the love of my life,

And I'm so glad you found me.

You are the love of my life,

Baby, put your arms around me.

I guess this is how it feels,

When you finally find something real.

My angel in the night,

You are my love, the love of my life.

Oh, my angel in the night,

You are my love, the love of my life.

The love of my life."

Tomoyo's eyes were once again filling with tears, this time he hoped they were happy ones. Eriol gently took a hold of her hands when he finished. "I lied and I'm very sorry. Last night meant everything to me, you mean everything to me. You are the most beautiful, warm, loving person I have ever known. You caused feelings I had never known could possibly exist in me, and I was afraid to hold on to them. Now I know I was just stupid, how could I let the best thing in my life walk away from me?"

"Oh Eriol, I-"

He put a finger to her lips. "If you want to know what was setting the metal detector off, check the tag in your shirt."

She looked confused for a moment, then began to search. Tomoyo gasped as she found what she was looking for: it was a large diamond engagement ring.

"I want you to stay with me Tomoyo-san, live with me here in England." Eriol got down on one knee still holding one of her hands. "I love you and I would be the happiest man in the world if you would spend the rest of your life with me… Will you marry me?"

Tears now freely streamed down her face, and this time they were tears of joy. At a loss of words, Tomoyo wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately. 

He gave her a lopsided grin, "Should I take that as a no?"

She laughed, "Baka, of course not! There's nothing I want more than to marry you, Eriol."

He slipped the ring on her finger and they kissed again. Everyone around them began to clap and cheer, some people were even sobbing openly. They both looked at each other happily. Eriol could no longer predict the future, but somehow he knew that they would be together forever.

"Tomoyo-san?"

"Hai?"

He looked at her lovingly, "What took me so long?"

* * * * * * * * * * 

**__**

Written by Lilly

End Notes: I had fun writing this story, E+T is now another favorite couple of mine. The song that Eriol sung near the end is called "Love of My Life" (hence the title of this fic) by James Brickman and Michael W. Smith. Some people suggested I write a sequel on what happened with Sakura and Syaoran while Tomoyo was with Eriol, I'm thinking of perhaps getting around to write it some day. Anyway, hope you liked it! ^_^

* * * * * * * * * * 


End file.
